Pillow Talk
by panda808
Summary: Inspired by episode 60 of Boruto: Naruto next generation. This little drabble/ borderline one-shot explores what happens when Sarada goes to sleep. Suggestive themes but nothing explicit.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke stretched as he arrived in his apartment, having just teleported from the Hokage tower. The apartment was dark and still as the other occupants had gone to bed hours before. He made his way down the hall but resisted the urge to peek into Sarada's room. He knew his little peanut was a light sleeper and she had a big day ahead of her. So he begrudgingly strode past and went straight to his bedroom. He could clearly make out the figure of his sleeping wife as the moonlight kissed her curves under the thin summer blanket. A pang of desire hit Sasuke at his core. Every night since his return from Kaguya's palace he made it a point to go home at some point during the night to sleep. After years of sleeping on the cold hard ground it was hard to turn away a soft bed especially when his wife was there to warm it. To be completely honest, while his intention was to get some rest, he could not resist the softness of his wife's touch and they ended up making love most nights rather than sleeping. But Sasuke was determined on sleeping tonight. He was fatigued and he knew it. Shaking his head in attempt to ward of his desire, he quickly undressed and put on his pajamas.

He attempted to stealthily slip next to his wife's sleeping form, but very much like their daughter, Sakura was a light sleeper and she opened her eyes as she felt the bed shift with Sasuke's weight.

"Okairi, Anata."

"Tadai ma. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." He cooed and kissed her forehead.

Ignoring her husband's command Sakura asked, "How's decoding that scroll coming along?"

"The more progress we make, the more it troubles me." Sasuke replied.

"What's going on?"

"There are still pieces to put together but I know this much; we have not yet seen the last of the Otsutsuki clan yet."

"hm."

Not wanting to worry her, Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

"I heard Sarada had a tough fight with that puppet user from Suna."

"un, but she won in the end. Her cuts weren't that deep and she bounced back really quickly." Smirking up at her husband she added, "She's quite the fighter you know."

"tch", he scoffed, "of course she is, she's our daughter."

"By the way, when did you teach her Gokakyu no Justu?"

"She used that today?" he said in surprise, "I just taught her the basics the other night. I'm a little stunned that she would use it in the match. How did it go?"

"Pretty well. She still need a bit work getting it completely under control, but it was enough to turn the tide of the match. At first she tried to take Araya down with Genjustu, but it didn't work, that's when she realized he was a puppet and…"

Sakura continued to rattle off a blow by blow account of the match.

Sasuke was very proud of his daughter, though he never really showed it. But imagining his little peanut executing his clan's signature justu brought a wide smile to his face.

Turning to his wife, he finally stopped her blabbing with a kiss.

"Sakura, let's get some rest. I came home to sleep, not to chat until dawn."

"Oh, I thought you came home for more than just sleep." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Sleep is usually the intention." He said dryly.

"Oh don't start with me Uchiha, you've been the instigator every night so far."

Sasuke had to admit the truth. While his intensions were to try and get a good night's rest, the temptation of the warmth of his wife was too much that he usually gave in to his carnal desires. Sasuke fought back the memories of the previous night. He had been somewhat frustrated with his student's misplaced motivation which in turn had made him more of an assertive lover than usual.

It took every ounce of will power to calm himself tonight.

"well not tonight Sakura."

Sakura pouted. "Fine." She turned over away from him, grabbing the all covers and wrapping it around herself. Sasuke sighed at his wife. Sakura could be such a child sometimes, but then again Sasuke thought it was kind of cute, though he would die before admitting such a thing.

He reached out to pull some covers to his side.

"Sakura, don't take all the…..YOU'RE NAKED!"

Sakura had let go when Sasuke pulled the covers and rolled back to expose herself to her husband. The little minx had planned this from the start.

"Sakura why are you naked."

"Well, you already ruined two of my favorite night gowns, so since I had expected a repeat of last night, I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to buy me another night gown." She smiled seductively. "Like what you see?"

He did like what he saw. Her porcelain skin, her gentle curves, the pink puff hair that hid her most sensitive parts; the sight of her sent an electric bolt straight to his core.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"you're so annoying."

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm in the process of writing a VERY EXPLICIT continuation of this story, but because I'm a goodie-two-shoes and don't want to break the FF rules I'll be posting it on AO3.

Please REVIEW!

UPDATE!

I've completed the MA+++ explicit continuation of this story. I've posted it on AO3 under my profile For_the_love_of_konoha. You can also find a link to it on my tumblr for-the-love-of-konoha

sorry I tried to put a direct link but I guess ff doesn't let you do that.


End file.
